


Blow This Open Wide

by colororange



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colororange/pseuds/colororange
Summary: Alex poses as a cop for the NCPD as part of a mission. When she's partnered with Detective Maggie Sawyer, it may throw a wrench into her plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not too great at logistics, this was just an idea i had.  
> i haven't written anything for any pairing in a long time, might be a little rusty.

Alex followed Chief Briggs down the halls of the National City police department as he explained the setup of the day to her. Alex didn’t pay him much mind as she peeked into offices and down corners, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behavior.

 

“I have to admit Miss Danvers, your background is quite impressive. But, with this still being your first day with us, we have to be sure to cover all the bases.”

 

“Understood sir.” Alex nodded. She kept note of where all the exits were in the building, as well as any windows. She had to be prepared no matter what. 

 

“Which is why it might be good to partner you up for a while. Get you used to how we run things here in National City.”

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, sir.”

 

Alex continued to nod her understanding. Having a partner would definitely put a damper on her mission, but she’d continue to play her role and not cause any problems lest the whole thing blow up on them. She just had to hope whoever this supposed partner was, they wouldn’t cause any issues for her.

 

The DEO had gained some intel that there were potentially highly dangerous aliens hiding out around the city. Winn was gaining as much information as he could on where they might be and had alerted Alex and Hank towards the NCPD as a possible hide out.

 

The team knew there wasn’t a way to get close enough without possibly alerting the aliens to it. The plan was for Alex to take up a position as an officer at the NCPD as a way of gaining a vantage point and finding any clues possible as to who or where they may be. Hopefully, she would gain what she needed quickly enough and not have to waste more time than necessary.

 

It was easy enough for Alex to land a position. After all, if Kara could manage a job on the side of all her crime fighting, then why couldn’t she? Faked resumes and reports were easy enough to come up with and she was obviously skilled enough to pass as an officer. The NCPD had nothing on what she’s experienced with the DEO.

 

The Chief guided her into a large, open common room with desks and work areas set up. Some officers were hunkered over their desks, diligently working through piles of paperwork and not paying any attention to the new rookie. Bypassing it all, they stopped at a shut office door complete with a nameplate claiming DET. MAGGIE SAWYER on it. Briggs knocked on the door and, without waiting for any welcoming response, pushed in.

 

“Sawyer, you busy?” A brunette sat at the desk centered in the middle of the room, a phone held between her ear and shoulder as she seemed to be polishing off a last donut, if the empty box laying haphazardly on the desk was anything to go by. 

 

She held up a finger, asking for a minute, as Briggs ushered Alex into the room and closed the door behind them. Alex took a seat in one of the chairs by the wall, turning her nose up at the disarray around her. There were papers and files scattered about, not to mention the trash that was piling up in the corner. This lady clearly didn’t know much in the way of cleanliness. Hopefully that was where her faults ended.

 

The phone call seemed to be coming to an end as she hummed a few non-committal answers, all the while crumpling up a napkin and shooting it overhead into the full wastebasket. She just narrowly missed Alex’s head, though she did admittedly land the shot. Shortly after she bid a goodbye to whoever was on the line and hung up.

 

“What’s up Chief?” Though she was speaking to Briggs, her eyes were trained on Alex curiously. Probably sizing her up, Alex decided. The same way she was doing herself. There was something about the detective that just felt powerful. Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t seem to be too concerned about whatever was going on, even though the Chief of the police department was currently in her office.

 

“Maggie, meet our new recruit, Alex Danvers. Also, your new partner until the unforeseen future.”

 

That seemed to grab her attention, as she straightened in her seat and focused back on the Chief. If her expression said anything, she was obviously displeased by this news.

 

“Why am I given the rookie?” Alex couldn’t help letting out a snort at this, causing Maggie to look at her. “No offence.” She clarified. “I just work best on my own. You know this already, Chief.”

 

Briggs sighed in exhaustion, wiping a hand down his face. “Just follow my directions, Sawyer, just this once.” He said, already turning to leave from the room. “She’s already fairly adept, it’ll take no time at all until you can be a lone wolf again.”

 

Maggie watched the door for a moment as he left, her jaw tensing slightly. Alex continued to sit quietly in her chair, observing everything she could in case it led to anything for her case. She noted that among the disarray of the room, there were a few picture frames hanging along the walls of unfamiliar faces and a filing cabinet that likely held more files and other important information. Maybe she would be able to get her hands on those at some point.

 

“Listen,” Maggie drew Alex’s attention back to her. “I don’t do all that well with partners.”

 

“Me neither.” Alex conceded. “I guess we’ll both have to try our hardest to cooperate.” They were staring each other down. Alex felt the familiar excitement whenever she met a strong match. She didn’t know much about this girl, but she was sure she could hold her own weight. Alex had the sudden yearning to take her on in a ring and see what she was really made of. Though, trying to fight her new partner was probably not the best way to bond.

 

“Just don’t slow me down, Danvers.” Maggie taunted, the corner of her lips turning up into a little smirk.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Sawyer.”

 

This girl was most definitely a strong match for Alex. If she had to be stuck with a partner along the way for this mission, at least it was someone who could keep up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex’s focus was broken as a thick folder was dropped onto her desk, disturbing the paperwork she’d been diligently poring over. Maggie had claimed it was a “rite of passage” for a newbie and had passed off most reports to Alex to look through. She couldn’t really complain, even though it was boring she figured there had to be something useful to her mission in there. So far, there hadn’t been much.

 

“What’s this?” Alex asked, opening the folder to the first page. From what she could tell, it was an incident report filed a couple months ago. The date and names looked familiar, but she couldn’t recall why.

 

“Something a little more exciting than those boring old reports. Turn the page,” Alex did as she was told and turned to another incident report, filed just a few days after the first.“You remember those murders all over the news from a couple months back?”

 

Alex did, probably everyone in National City had. She knew she’d seen those names around before. There were three different murders all around the same time, but to everyone’s anger the police hadn’t been able to uncover who was responsible for any of them thus far.

 

The DEO had looked into them as well, and figured out fairly quickly that it was most likely an alien attack do the nature of the bodies, which had gone through an odd type of metamorphosis after death. Apart from that, they weren’t able to get any leads either.

 

“Briggs wanted me to focus on other cases for a while but he just recently suggested that it might not be a bad idea for me to give it another go, with you by my side.” Alex perked up at that. This was the kind of case she was after, anything that could give her some more info on the alien threats in hiding was a good place to start.

 

“Great,” Alex was already out of her seat, ready to throw on her jacket and get some adrenaline going finally. “So where do we start?”

 

“Well...we haven’t exactly got much more to go off of right now than we did the last time I looked it over.” There goes the chance of an exciting day on the job. Alex plopped back down into her seat, which seemed to amuse Maggie. 

 

“Don’t worry, i’m sure there will be something soon. In the meantime though…” She looked down at the reports Alex had all but abandoned a few minutes ago. Alex sighed exasperatedly, which made Maggie smirk all the more.

 

“You’ll get your chance to shine soon Danvers.” With a pat on her back from Maggie, she was back to her monotonous task.

 

-

 

Friday nights were a sort of Danvers sisters tradition. Delivery Chinese food, a pack of beer, and as many rom-coms and chick flicks as they could watch within the night. There were times, of course, when Friday plans changed. Whenever Kara had to trade in her pajamas for her cape and save the world for the night, or Alex was too caught up in her DEO work. 

 

Alex had just hung up after talking with Maggie. Apparently Maggie was right about something coming up. After making plans to meet as soon as possible, Alex quickly switched out her sweats for something more professional, at least for her. Her jeans and leather jacket combo would do just fine.

 

“Here’s the plan, we start off with The Notebook and make our way to Can’t Buy Me Love.” Kara was explaining as Alex walked back into the kitchen from her bedroom. She was currently occupied with filling her plate full of potstickers and the other various cartons of food.“That way we can balance out the tears with some Patrick Dempsey.”

 

“You know you’re the only one crying anyways.” Alex teased, grabbing a potsticker off of Kara’s plate before everything ended up eaten.

 

“Even you, Alex Danvers, have shed a tear over that movie at least once.” Kara shooed Alex away from her food. She seemed to just now notice Alex’s attire and that she was grabbing her keys from the hook she usually left them on. She momentarily abandoned her food as she put on her most effective pout. “Are you going somewhere?”

 

“Rain check on tonight? That was Maggie, I’ve gotta meet up with her about a case.”

 

“I thought this was a fake job, can’t somebody else go do this cop stuff tonight? I’ll even give you half of the potstickers!” She shoved the carton in Alex’s face to emphasize her point, which was actually pretty tempting.

 

“Yeah well, this so-called ‘fake job’ is a part of my very real job.” Kara was still pouting as Alex slipped on her shoes. “Maybe we can still watch something when I get back, but it might be a late night.”

 

“Fine, but just know that there probably won’t be any food left for you.”

 

-

 

Alex pulled up next to Maggie’s cruiser just as she was getting out. They met outside of a roadside diner near the outer city limits. The road seemed entirely deserted, made even more so by the fact that it was pitch black out at this point. The only light was coming from the inside of the diner which still had its ‘Open for Business’ sign up.

 

Maggie was opening the door to the diner as Alex caught up with her. “Wanna fill me in on why we’re at this dingy diner at this hour?” Alex asked, taking a look around the establishment as she stepped in. If it weren’t for the sign for business still up, she would have thought it was closed for the night. There were only a few people still there; the waitress behind the counter, a man seated at the bar smoking, and a smaller, hooded figure seated in the back.

 

“Thought i’d buy you dinner Danvers.” Maggie led them past a couple of booths, as she scoped the place for someone or something. “Don’t tell me this isn’t up to your standards.” 

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but what are we going to achieve from being here?”

 

“I got an anonymous call earlier. It could be a total waste of our time, but maybe not. Let’s just check it out.” She didn’t explain further but seemed to find what she wanted as she dropped down in the booth across from the lone figure at the back table.

 

Alex hesitantly took the seat next to Maggie and got a better look at the person across from them. It was a girl, she couldn’t be much older than sixteen and all scrawny and nervous looking. She peered over at them from underneath her dark hood, strands of blonde hair falling down past her eyes.

 

“J? That’s you, right? I’m the one you spoke to on the phone earlier.” At the girls slight nod, indicating she was the right person. “I’m Detective Sawyer, and this is my partner Detective Danvers.” At this, Alex gave the girl a small smile. She was sure anything more would probably cause the skittish girl to run.

 

“It’s Jenny,” she spoke quietly, “thanks for meeting me here.” She was glancing around her, looking paranoid, which seemed bizarre considering there was barely anyone else around and certainly no one who would be eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

“Of course Jenny. Could you tell us some more about why you wanted to meet?” At Jenny’s silence, Maggie continued. “Listen, whatever it is you know would really help us out. If you’re worried about safety, we’re here to protect you. Okay?” After a moment, Jenny nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“You know those murders from a couple of months ago? I think I know who did it.” Maggie and Alex kept their faces carefully void of expression, not wanting to give away too much. “I think it was my dad.”


End file.
